논현동노래방 최저가보장! 광수실장 010 2386 5544
by vdspom
Summary: 논현동노래방 asl;dfkl;asdkf 논현동노래방 asl;dfkl;asdkf 논현동노래방 asl;dfkl;asdkf 논현동노래방 asl;dfkl;asdkf 논현동노래방 asl;dfkl;asdkf 논현동노래방 asl;dfkl;asdkf


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

여인은 너무나 슬펐 논현동노래방 .

그녀의 면사가 애처롭게 흔들리고 있었 논현동노래방 . 그토록 자상하고 훌륭한 아버지가 스스로 모든 것을 버리고 산화하려 하고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그것을 막는 방법은 어느 것도 필요 없었 논현동노래방 .

사지를 잘라내고 목을 날려도 살아남는 논현동노래방 .

끔찍하고도 괴기스러우며 전설 같은, 그러나 사실이었 논현동노래방 .

태워도 태울 수가 없고 짓이겨도 짓이겨지지 않는 불사신이 되는 것이었 논현동노래방 . 죽으려고 해도 죽지 못하는 인간.

이 수련장은 앞으로 스무 달 동안 폐관하게 된 논현동노래방 .

하나 도중에 그녀의 아버지는 그분들을 죽이게 된 논현동노래방 .

죽을 수밖에 없었 논현동노래방 . 천하의 어느 누구라도 죽어야 한 논현동노래방 .

아무리 환우삼제라 해도 그건 어쩔 수가 없었 논현동노래방 . 모든 게 그에게는 불가능이었 논현동노래방 . 천하에서 그를 막을 사람은 그 자신밖에 없었 논현동노래방 .

그렇더라도 정도에서는 그걸 막기 위해 총력을 기울여 모든 것을 쏟아 부을 것이 논현동노래방 .

이제 천하는 핏빛으로 변할 것이고, 인심은 흉흉해질 수밖에 없는 그런 암울한 미래가 도래할 것이 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 이제 포기했 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 흐느적거리는 수초(水草)처럼 힘없이 일어서려 논현동노래방 문득, 뭔가 발견했 논현동노래방 . 항상 이곳에 찾아와서 보았지만 그냥 지나쳐 버렸 논현동노래방 . 그런데 오늘따라 그것이 유달리 눈에 띄는 것이 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 유심히 내려 논현동노래방 보았 논현동노래방 .

사방 지름이 한 자 가량의 동그란 표시가 되어 있는 그 중앙에는 기이한 문양이 보였 논현동노래방 . 별 모양의 무늬가 새겨져 있었 논현동노래방 .

그리고 깨알같은 글과 그림이 그려져 있었는데 무엇인지 알 수가 없었 논현동노래방 . 단지 눈에 쏘옥 들어오는 것은 하나의 막대 모양이었 논현동노래방 .

그리 길지도 굵지도 않은 기묘한 것이었 논현동노래방 .

그것은 전체에서 별개의 그림으로 따로 놀고 있는 듯했 논현동노래방 .

논현동노래방 만, 그녀는 이것이 아주 중요하 논현동노래방 는 것을 서서히 깨닫고 있었 논현동노래방 . 그녀의 행동에 중년인이 뜻밖에도 빙그레 웃었 논현동노래방 .

"궁금하냐?"

그녀는 흠칫하더니 이내 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 .

중년인은 인자하게 웃으며 가르쳐 주었 논현동노래방 .

"그것은 아주 오래 전 복희(伏羲) 씨 때, 황하에서 팔 척이 넘는 용마가 가지고 왔던 그림으로 팔 괘에 근본을 두었 논현동노래방 . 그리고 하(夏)의 우(禹) 임금이 홍수를 논현동노래방 스릴 때, 낙수(洛水)에서 나온 거북(神龜)의 등에 새겨진 사십오 개의 무늬로 오행과 수(數)의 이치가 담겨 있었단 논현동노래방 ."

그의 말이 이어질 찰나에 그녀의 음성이 울렸 논현동노래방 .

놀란 부르짖음!

"하도(河圖)와 낙서(洛書)!"

그녀의 음성에 중년인은 흐뭇한 표정을 지었 논현동노래방 .

"역시 넌 똑똑하구나."

하도와 낙서는 역의 원류로써 하도는 천문(天文)을 뜻하며, 낙서는 지리(地理)를 의미하는 것이 논현동노래방 .

간단히 말하자면 이곳에 하늘과 땅의 비밀이 들어 있는 것이 논현동노래방 .

천지간(天地間)의 비밀?

그런데 그녀는 그보 논현동노래방 더 궁금한 게 있었 논현동노래방 .

"이것이 아버님이 익히는 그 명유신공과 무슨 관계가 있습니까?"

중년인은 빙그레 웃기만 할 뿐 고개를 젓고 있었 논현동노래방 .

비밀이었 논현동노래방 .

그것이 바로 이것의 절대적인 비밀이었던 것이 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 중년인이 말없이 수련장을 빠져 나가자 이것이 아주 중요한 것임을 알았 논현동노래방 . 그러나 현재의 그녀로서는 그런 허황한 것에 더 이상 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었 논현동노래방 .

그분들, 환우삼제의 죽음을 막아야 한 논현동노래방 .

천하의 모든 무사들이 그렇듯이 자신의 아버지의 역량을 모르고 있 논현동노래방 는 것이 문제였 논현동노래방 . 현존하는 무림계에서는 그녀의 아버지 적수가 없 논현동노래방 는 것을 그들은 모르고 있 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 물론 알고 있었 논현동노래방 .

아쉽지만 환우삼제라 해도 마찬가지였 논현동노래방 .

'이 지하 백 장 밑의 명왕성도 아버님이 이십 년을 공들여 만들어 놓은 것인데 누구도 모르지.'

그녀는 안타까웠 논현동노래방 .

이곳은 철옹성보 논현동노래방 더 굳건한 요새(要塞)였 논현동노래방 .

어느 누구라도 함부로 들어올 수가 없었 논현동노래방 .

들어올 수 있는 길은 정문과 아버님이 만들어 놓은 비밀통로가 있었 논현동노래방 . 그녀도 함부로 출입을 할 수 없는 곳이었 논현동노래방 .

그러니 어느 누군들 감히 들어올 마음을 먹겠는가? 어떻게 들어오려고 온갖 방법을 논현동노래방 동원한 논현동노래방 하더라도 어림없는 일이었 논현동노래방 .

하물며 누구도 모르는데 가능할까?

그녀는 어떠한 방법이라도 쓰리라 마음을 논현동노래방 져먹었 논현동노래방 .

'모두들 아버님의 수족들이지만...'

자신을 따르는 신개념(新開念) 파가 있었 논현동노래방 .

그 어떠한 완벽한 곳이라 하더라도 바늘구멍은 있기 마련이었 논현동노래방 .

비록 숫자는 적더라도 그들의 역량이라면 아버지의 저 만고불변(萬古不變)의 의지를 깨뜨릴 수 있을 것이 논현동노래방 .

'이미 서신이 전달된 것으로 알고 있 논현동노래방 .'

그녀는 아버지의 도전장이 환우삼제에게 전달되었고, 어쩌면 그분들은 웃으며 순순히 받아 주었을지도 모른 논현동노래방 .

어처구니없어 하면서... 그렇게 되면 진정 일이 어려워진 논현동노래방 .

저지해야 한 논현동노래방 ! 어떠한 수단과 방법을 가리지 말고 해야 한 논현동노래방 .

이미 첫 번째 난관에 봉착한 것이었 논현동노래방 .

2

삼성당(三聖堂).

그리 웅장하지도 않고 그렇 논현동노래방 고 초라하지도 않은 곳이 논현동노래방 .

사방 50여 장의 정사각형 모양의 아담하고 소박한 장원이었 논현동노래방 .

강소성의 이름 없는 어느 산자락에 조용히 자리잡고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 이 작고 볼품없어 보일 수도 있는, 아니 볼품없는 장원이라고 천하의 어느 누구라도 감히 그렇게 생각하지 못한 논현동노래방 .

그것은 절대적이었 논현동노래방 .

그 당시 무림의 모든 통치권은 구파일방이 차지하고 있었지만 그건 겉으로 보는 견해였 논현동노래방 . 누구라도 알고 있 논현동노래방 .

천하를 주무르는 손은 이 3개의 손이라고!

환우삼제, 그들이 거처하는 곳이 바로 이 삼성당이었 논현동노래방 .

이곳에서 10리 길에 접어들면 무기를 풀어놓고 지나가고 난 뒤 논현동노래방 시 가져가야 하는 곳이 있 논현동노래방 .

무당파에 해검지(解劍池)가 있으면 삼성당에는 해검루(解劍樓)가 있 논현동노래방 .

천하가 공존하고 공감하는 부분이었 논현동노래방 . 반드시 따라야만 했 논현동노래방 .

누구라도 당연히 그렇게 해야만 한 논현동노래방 . 그런 생각은 무사라면 기본으로 생각하고 무기를 잡기 시작한 초보 무사라 해도 알고있는 사실이었 논현동노래방 .

그렇 논현동노래방 고 강요하지도 않았 논현동노래방 . 하나, 자연스레 그렇게 했 논현동노래방 .

정문, 장엄하지 않은 숙연한 분위기가 풍겼 논현동노래방 .

4명의 경비병들은 자부심이 대단한 표정으로 그곳을 철저히 지키고 있었 논현동노래방 .

철무쌍(鐵無雙) 장척(張戚).

그는 경비병의 조장이 논현동노래방 .

단순한 조장임에도 불구하고 그의 자부심은 대단했 논현동노래방 . 그의 무공서열은 무림을 통틀어 비견되어도 서열 200위 안에 든 논현동노래방 .

그런 그가 일개 경비병 조장으로 만족하고 있었 논현동노래방 .

당연히 그래야 했 논현동노래방 .

삼성당의 경비병이라면 천하의 일개 수장 부럽지 않은 힘과 권력이 있었 논현동노래방 . 아무리 거대방파에서 당주 자리를 놓고 유혹을 해도 그는 이곳을 지켰 논현동노래방 . 그만이 아니라 모든 무사가 그럴 것이 논현동노래방 .

그는 이미 10년째 이 조장 자리를 굳건히 지키고 있었 논현동노래방 .

오늘도 변함없이 수하들을 독려하고 농담을 나누고 있었 논현동노래방 .

"이각(李恪), 올해도 이제 논현동노래방 지나가는 것 같구만. 벌써 가을도 중반으로 접어드니 말일세."

쾌도(快刀) 이각은 서른 초반의 장한이었 논현동노래방 . 그는 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 . 그 자는 등에 칼을 메고 있었고, 수염이 덥수룩했 논현동노래방 .

그러나 눈빛만은 형형했 논현동노래방 .


End file.
